Thoughts of You
by Consequence of Sound
Summary: Kuwabara comes to terms with his feelings for a certain special someone. One-shot


Disclaimer: hey everyone, back again. I'm just taking a quick break from my other stories to do a one-shot. I'll be getting back to Getting to Know You and King of Hearts really soon. Oh, yeah. I don't own Yu-Yu Hakusho. But I DO own the poem, so don't use it unless you ask for my permission.

Author's note- Ok, this isn't a couple I really work with/like to read, but the poem I wrote about my own not-so-love life reminded me of this. So…here it is.

Thoughts of You-One Shot (Kuwabara's POV, until the end.) 

_"Yup, this morning is turning out great so far."_

Was the first thought of Kazuma Kuwabara as the bell rang at Sarayashiki High. He had seen Yusuke and Keiko that morning. Together. His arm around her shoulders. Her light blush. Kuwabara's heart clenched at the thought of it. He thought back, with dismay, to earlier that morning, when Yusuke and Keiko had almost discovered Kuwabara's secret…

Flashback "Hey, Baka, over here!" 

_"Hello Kuwabara." Keiko smiled at him._

_"Hello Yusuke, Keiko. What's up?"_

_"Not much. We're going to go to the arcade after school today, wanna come?"_

_Yusuke asked._

_"Uh…no thanks." Kuwabara shook his head dejectedly. "I promised Genkai I would help her out."_

_"You mean, you want to go see Yukina. I'm getting blown off by my best friend for a girl! You've got to be kidding me!" Yusuke said, smiling. _

_Kuwabara's breath caught in his throat. Seeing Yusuke smile like that was…breathtaking. Before he could even put any thoughts together he heard himself blurt out "I'll go with you actually. Genkai doesn't need my help." I said, smiling like an idiot. I mentally smacked myself. Smooth move, Kuwabara, smooth._

_Yusuke and Keiko looked at me funny. But then Yusuke said, ok, I'll see you after school._

_He gave Keiko a kiss on the cheek, eliciting a wince from me, and then I ran off to class._

_End Flashback_

I sat there, utterly confused. I loved Yukina, no? I wanted to be with her. Not Yusuke. Think sensibly, I told myself.

I don't like Yusuke 

_I don't like Yusuke._

_I don't like Yusuke._

_I…love…Yu…_

WAIT! What am I thinking! I can't like him, forget love, I told myself firmly. Him and Keiko belong together.

Yusuke Kuwabara = no

Yusuke Keiko = yes

Yusuke Kuwabara = no

Yusuke Keiko = yes

Yusuke Kuwabara = no

Yusuke Keiko = yes

Yusuke Kuwabara = …

I couldn't do it anymore. I had to face the facts. I love Yusuke. I'm not supposed to, but I do.

I thought back to the kiss Yusuke gave Keiko. So small, so…sweet. I want to be more than his "best friend." I want to be something more.

Let me have a place in your heart, Yusuke. Please.

Not listening to the droning of the teacher up in the front of the classroom, I pulled out a piece of paper. I started to write about my feelings.

Half an hour later, the bell rang. I carried the piece of paper around going to second period. Yusuke came up behind me.

"Hey, whatcha got there., lover boy? Something bout Yukina, I bet." He said, grinning.

"It's just a poem." I said shortly. Then I hurried off to class, feeling Yusuke's eyes on me the whole way.

The last 5 minutes of the last class 

"Almost done…" I thought feverishly to myself.

_RING!!!_

"YES!" I Yelled! "Finished!"

I ran out of class, happy the day was over, and happy that I finished the poem. I started to run home, got halfway there, then realized I had to go to the arcade with Yusuke. I became excited, and started to run back to the school.

"Ánd Keiko. Don't forget Keiko." I told myself, but Ilet that thought pass as I ran back to the school faster than I would be running if 5 Hieis were on my tail.

I finally got there, only to find the place deserted. I sat down on the steps, exhausted. I put my face in my hands, sighing to myself. Great, I thought. Just great.

I stayed like that for a while, basking in the warm heat. I lifted my head to look at the sun as it started to go down.

"This is really nice." I said to myself.

"Hey." I heard a voice say behind me. I jumped up, and turned around fast.

Yusuke was right behind me.

"Oh…hey." I said tiredly.

"Why didn't you go today?" "You said you would go."

"I forgot, sorry." I lied. If only he knew it was only thing on my mind all day.. Well, except for the last 15 minutes of school.

"Oh. Ok." He said.

He sat down next to me, and we watched the sun in silence as it went down.

About 15 minute later, after we just talked, I was getting tired and wanted to go home. I got up. Yusuke got up too.

"Bye," I said.

"Bye, he said softly.

Normal POV

Kuwabara left, and Yusuke was still standing. He was about to leave when he saw a piece of paper on the ground, where Kuwabara had sat.

Yusuke POV

"What…?"

I picked up the paper, and started to read it.

Normal POV

Yusuke started walking around, still reading the paper. All of a sudden he stopped. He opened his backpack, put the paper in there, and started to walk home, a slight smile on his face.

_Thoughts of You_

_In the beginning_

_I thought it was a crush._

_It would pass, I was sure._

_But I was wrong_

_And as each day passed,_

_That crush grew more and more._

_It blossomed into something beautiful_

_Grew into something cherishable._

_Lodged its way in the labyrinth of my heart_

_Never letting go._

_Seeing you _

_With her_

_Pains me._

_Rips my heart in half and tugs_

_Beats up my heart_

_With every word you utter to her_

_Every smile you send to her._

_Yet I still smile._

_You make me so tongue-tied._

_But you make me feel good inside._

_I can never have you._

_But is it a crime to try?_

_When you talk to me_

_I stutter._

_Your smile is like no other._

_You make me feel like something beautiful._

_When you talk to me_

_I want to cry._

_It just reminds me of something_

_That can never be._

_Will never be._

_So, for now,_

_I'll stare at the back of your head in class._

_Thinking thoughts of you._

_I guess it will have to be good enough for now._

O w a r i 

So, how was it. Review, please! (Like my poem?)


End file.
